


Impareáveis

by sonumber



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Drama, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Soulmates, broken!sesoo, softbye
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonumber/pseuds/sonumber
Summary: Toda pessoa tem sua alma gêmea e essa sempre foi uma realidade indubitável. O sistema escolheria e determinaria sem falhas o elo entre duas pessoas e, a partir de então, elas viveriam juntas para construir sua felicidade. Sehun sempre acreditou cegamente nesse sistema, e esperou por todos os seus vinte e um anos de idade para ser destinado ao seu amor. Assim aconteceu,e simultaneamente... nunca aconteceu.Porque Do Kyungsoo era tudo, menos seu par perfeito, e para nomear aquele relacionamento quebrado, sem futuro e praticamente inexistente, Sehun precisou de uma palavra tão inexistente quanto: impareáveis.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, mention!kaixing, mention!krisho, mention!xiubaek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Impareáveis

**Author's Note:**

> Pensei que nunca tinha terminado essa fanfic porque ela era extremamente frustrante, então fiquei muito surpresa de entrar no arquivo e ver que tinha terminado há anos! Agora estou postando e espero que goste tanto quanto eu quando reli <3  
> Um aviso: nada no comportamento e opinião dos personagens reflete minha opinião pessoal e valores, essa fanfic não entrega uma lição de moral fácil de ser encontrada então, por favor, leia com carinho e visão crítica! Dessa forma, é mais fácil achar coisas positivas para retirar da leitura.  
> Já agradeço a quem clicou por interesse! Boa leitura <3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  


**Capítulo único - Horas mortas**

Não é tudo que me magoa sobre você, Kyungsoo. Só algumas coisas. 

Ninguém nunca me pediu para fazer uma lista como esta que farei agora (e eu poderia dizer sem titubear o nome de dez conhecidos que já tentaram me aconselhar sobre nós), mas eu senti vontade de fazê-la. Quis pegar um caderno na escrivaninha, e aquela caneta de tinta preta que eu guardo para ocasiões especiais que nunca chegam, e sair listando tudo o que eu gosto em você.

Por que talvez assim eu note que gosto mais do que odeio, você me entende? Eu preciso disso para ser feliz. 

Então eu gosto quando você tira um tempo para tocar a guitarra novinha que comprou para si mesmo, com o dinheiro suado dos salários que ganhou trabalhando em um cinema de shopping. E eu gosto do jeito que sua música não soa tão rude quanto você é.

Eu aprecio os momentos em que se senta no quarto vazio, quietamente pintando coisas em preto e branco. E gosto de pontuar mentalmente que você não gosta de cores. Nas roupas, nos objetos, no que você come. É preto e branco, como as teclas de um piano. É rude. Dessa rudeza em particular, eu gosto. 

Eu me encanto com você quando está saindo do banho. Sempre saiu vestido, você não gosta de me ter olhando para o seu corpo. Você acha que isso é uma forma de invadir o seu espaço e eu respeito. Mas gosto de como deixa os cabelos molhados secarem sozinhos, por não ter paciência suficiente para segurar um secador. As gotas escorrendo no rosto formam telas quase inimaginavelmente emocionais.

Eu gosto de conhecer um pouquinho de você. O mais raso de você. Eu gosto de ter ainda muita água onde mergulhar e de quando me faz perceber o quão externo à mim você ainda é. Você é o mundo tanto quanto a pracinha lá fora, os carros, os prédios e o céu azul acinzentado. Quilômetros e quilômetros de estradas pelas quais eu ainda não viajei.

Este item é bobo. Eu gosto de sentir o cheiro que você emana. Esse cheiro seu. Não o de álcool e não o de perfumes caros. Não o de jaqueta já velha de couro, nem o de jeans ou de chuva.

_ O seu. Esse que deita na cama e dorme ao meu lado todos os dias.  _

_...  _

Eu sempre confiei no sistema, Kyungsoo... Então foi um choque quando notei que você não pensava o mesmo. Eu olhei para os dois lados dessa rua sem movimento, sem saber o que queria dizer o silêncio e a falta de comoção. Da calçada, eu olhava esse asfalto grosseiro que é o seu rosto. 

Não é caótico. Não é trânsito. Não é uma rua quieta. Não há movimento. É melancólico, como se ninguém parasse ali para observar há vários dias, ainda que haja, sem dúvida, vida. 

Você não é inexpressivo. Não é isso. Não é exagero meu quando digo que seus olhares brilham em neon, porque você muda de opinião bem rápido. Azul, rosa, amarelo, verde. Quase sempre assim, não importando o rumo da conversa. Seus sentimentos são claros ainda que transitórios. Você se irrita e se afasta em algum momento, depois simplesmente se apetece do silêncio, e então volta a estar simplesmente tranquilo...

De vez em quando eu penso que o tempo para você não passa na mesma cadência. Você deixa ele ir sem ver ou solta e o deixa despencar de vez. 

Enfim, quanto ao sistema, eu fui testemunha de que daria certo várias e várias vezes. Eu vi meu meio-irmão mais velho, Baekhyun, fazer par com Minseok. Eles riam o tempo inteiro quando deram as mãos pela primeira vez. Tapavam a boca com medo do formato não ser agradável o suficiente. Baekhyun tremia por não saber o que fazer.

Sabe o que é engraçado, Kyungsoo? Baekhyun... Baekhyun tem o sorriso quadrado, mais quadrado que o meu. E Minseok tem esse sorriso aberto, róseo. Róseo? Ele mostra as gengivas e os dentes branquinhos. Ambos têm sorrisos especiais, e eles amam tanto isso um no outro desde que viram pela primeira vez. E escondiam! Como podiam tentar esconder um do outro o que tinham de mais lindo?

Eu vi também Junmyeon ser pareado com Yifan. E Yixing com Jongin. Eu vi todas as vezes que um  _ hyung _ completou seus vinte e um anos e, pelo sistema, encontrou a outra metade de sua alma. É sempre tão feliz entrar em contato. É sempre tão diferente...

É mágico, Kyungsoo. É a coisa mais linda do mundo, quando o vidro que os separa se ergue e as famílias, esticadas lá atrás, observam nervosas. Junmyeon e Yifan se deram as costas, nervosos. E Yixing e Jongin esticaram os dedos e se tocaram, como espelhos.

E eu e você, Kyungsoo?

Você me olhou como se só quisesse nunca ter entrado naquela sala. Não havia ninguém do outro lado esticando o pescoço, você não trouxera (nem nunca me apresentou) nenhuma família. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Tentei esticar a mão, quem sabe você a pegasse. Você se afastou dois passos, revirou os olhos, agiu como se fosse a situação mais difícil do mundo.

Realmente era, Kyungsoo. Você tornou a situação o mais difícil possível de engolir e você sabe muito bem que nunca foi o tipo de pessoa a tentar facilitar. Você tem que admitir. Estava estampado em seus olhos esse vermelho brilhante. Essa negação. Então eu voltei os olhos para a minha família, para minha mãe... e ela tinha os olhos marejados.

Só depois de ser tomado pela decepção dela em ver que eu não tinha pareado, eu mesmo fui empurrado de dentro para fora por essa onda grosseira de pessimismo e mágoa. Não estava pronto para não sorrir nem abraçar. Imaginei que seria o momento mais feliz da minha vida, tal que eu não saberia nem reagir. Estivera ensaiando para caso não soubesse o que fazer ou fosse tímido.

Mas nunca me permiti pensar no que faria se você fosse uma pessoa tão egoísta.

Sabe o que ela me disse depois disso tudo, no carro? “Meu menino sempre foi tão bom, por que o colocaram com esse delinquente?”

Ela não sabia que você é pura arte, Kyungsoo... Ela ainda não sabe. Você é abstrato demais. Chega a ser doloroso.

Ainda dói. 

Quando eu fui testemunha de todos esses amores inimagináveis, desses pareamentos que nunca deram errado, dessas felicidades que nunca sequer se fizeram questionáveis, criei o conceito de sistema. Taxa mínima de falha. 

Eu sou esse um por cento que nunca é citado, quando o que importa são os outros noventa e nove.

... 

O sistema não permite devoluções. Não existe reclamações quanto a isso. Quando duas pessoas nascem e são inscritas, a vida do pequeno chip inserido no início da nuca até os vinte e um anos se desenrola em torno de encontrar alguém que vá fazer essa pessoa feliz. Perto da data de pareamento, recaptula mais uma vez a coisa toda e confirma a compatibilidade, botando o casal frente à frente. Nesse momento ele para de funcionar e é retirado e substituído por outro sistema. Simples assim.

Tantos são os parâmetros, tantas são as questões... Mas pensei, naquele primeiro mês, que talvez houvesse havido uma falha. Talvez nos botaram por engano na mesma sala, você devia estar num outro encontro e eu também.

Fiquei imaginando, Kyungsoo... Quem seria a pessoa perfeita para você? Como você agiria quando a visse? Teria teimado em não sorrir? Fugido para não ter que aceitar? Talvez ele ou ela te tivesse segurado nos braços e arriscado um beijo, assim você não teria mais como negar. Mas eu não sou assim. Eu sou alguém de espaços, e talvez tenha falhado em lhe deixar ganhar o seu. Talvez não dei espaço o suficiente.

Eu teria corrido para abraçar quem quer que fosse do outro lado. Talvez fosse alguém como Luhan. Talvez fosse alguém como Zitao. Não alguém como você. Me questiono como é que juntaram em você qualquer indício que fosse encaixar-se a minha rotina e aos meus conceitos. 

Talvez eu goste do esforço, Kyungsoo. Talvez seja isso. Talvez eu goste muito de ser esmurrado pelas verdades e levantar no final. É por isso que me botaram num mesmo canto que você?

Ninguém nunca pensa que esse tipo de coisa vai dar errado, sabe? Eu passei a vida planejando o que faria quando desse certo. Juntar as economias para a decoração, fazer as compras juntos... Passear no parque aos domingos, ou assistir ao Weekly Idol no sofá enquanto o nosso bebê dormia. 

Ficar te olhando do outro lado do quarto enquanto você me olha cansado... Não era isso que eu esperava.

Esperava descobrir finalmente o que era amor, Kyungsoo... Beijos e essas coisas a gente descobre no Ensino Médio, com outros garotos, ouvindo dos mais velhos que isso é besteira adolescente e que só vamos querer beijar uma pessoa no mundo. Se os beijos não são todos iguais, a gente ia ter que aprender tudo outra vez, eles diziam. 

Mas eu perdia noites antes de dormir sonhando sobre os toques, se eu conseguiria sentir o amor através deles. Eu me guardei totalmente para você. Mantive minha mente livre, aberta para o que você gostasse. Prometi me empenhar a aprender como é que você fica satisfeito, Kyungsoo. Eu coloquei minha vida na minha castidade esperando por você. 

E você não gosta de beijar gente estranha. 

_ Gente estranha... _

Estranho é você, Kyungsoo. Eu nunca vi nenhuma alma gêmea tratar a outra assim. 

...

Sempre me questionei se fui eu que errei em algum momento. Talvez tenha sido. Talvez meu chip parou de funcionar aos meus doze anos, quando caí da árvore e bati com a nuca no balanço. Ou talvez tenha dado errado porque eu tenho manha demais e atitude de menos, ou porque eu não sou a pessoa mais atraente do mundo. Eu sei que não sou.

Sei que existe mais do que beleza física e que muita gente busca por ela, Kyungsoo... Quando se trata de amar incondicionalmente alguém porque essa pessoa te faz um bem enorme, todo mundo olha para os outros buscando esperanças.

Quero dizer que, se olhamos para aquele amigo muito querido, e vemos nele alguém com quem aceitaríamos passar o resto de nossas vidas sem nem titubear, e isso se repete várias e várias vezes, então criamos força de vontade em confiar no sistema. Deixa de importar se a outra pessoa é mais ou menos bonitinha. Nasce uma certeza de que, com tanta gente legal no mundo, nossa alma gêmea jamais será alguém desprezível. 

Não estou dizendo que você é assim. Que não é confiável, ou que é uma pessoa ruim. Mas é inegável, Kyungsoo, você é detestável de tal forma que se tornou inviável olhar para você sem me sentir quebrado.

Não quebrado como alguém que foi magoado, porque eu sei que nunca devemos criar expectativas altas sobre uma pessoa que não conhecemos, mas quebrado como um objeto. Quebrado como se eu viesse com esse defeito de fábrica que me impedia de encaixar com o que devia ser meu par. 

Uma tampa grande demais para essa sua panela de pressão, sem pino de segurança. Uma metade doce demais para essa sua laranja azeda. Um zíper que não abre e não fecha, porque não encaixa nesses seus trilhos doidos. 

Fiquei me perguntando... Quem eu sou? Quem eu sou, Kyungsoo, que fui escolhido nesse código sem fim para compartilhar a casa com você? Eu sou a pessoa que gosta de móveis em tons quentes? Eu sou a pessoa que gosta de um travesseiro macio e o lado esquerdo da cama? Eu sou o cara que gosta de dias nublados?

Acho que fomos mandados juntos para essa cidade distante e litorânea por esse único gosto que tínhamos em comum. As nuvens carregadas, a chuva cálida noite e dia e a surpresa em ter as roupas ensopadas por tempestades repentinas. Eu gosto de sair andando por ruas escuras e molhadas, e você sempre achou esse cenário coberto de neons confortável. A beleza na feiura pós-industrial. 

Não queria que estivéssemos assim tão congestionados, mas sua apatia, Kyungsoo... Ela me mata. 

Eu estando do outro lado do cômodo ou na cama ao seu lado, não importa de verdade. Seus olhos quase nunca se voltam para mim e quando voltam, estão brilhando em vermelho. Você se apega a apatia como se fosse seu travesseiro favorito, me odeia quando eu te faço deixar de não sentir nada. 

Ou é nada, ou é esse ódio por estarmos presos nessa situação estúpida. 

Se não gosta de mim, do meu jeito, nem do apartamento em que nos enfiamos, o que é que estamos fazendo aqui, Kyungsoo? Por que diabos nós estamos juntos? Você me faz querer perder as esperanças e admitir que o sistema é falho.

Eu não quero passar duas vezes por aquelas portas. Eu não quero ser mesquinho ou arrogante. Quem é que quer ser visto desse jeito? Eu não quero achar que sou melhor que o sistema, porque eu não sou. Eu sou só um inscrito, como você, como Minseok, como Baekhyun, como Jongin, como Yixing...

Só que nós dois não damos certo. Não só porque você não me quer, mas porque também nunca quis tentar. 

...

“Eu nunca quis entrar nessa porcaria.” Você me disse, um dia. Era para estarmos numa discussão acalorada, mas você só sabe me olhar vermelho e ir abrandando até esquecer que estou ali outra vez. Como se fosse mais fácil me botar de lado, quieto, calado, sem ter que ouvir e sem ter que existir para mim também. 

“Mas é assim que o mundo funciona.” Me sentia patético por ainda estar tentando, Kyungsoo... Mas você sabe o que é ter de insistir em sua própria vida mesmo que se machuque e se machuque vezes seguidas, não sabe?

Não há como sair dessa. Ninguém com mais de vinte e um anos pode morar com seus pais. Está escrito em todo lugar, Kyungsoo: O mundo é feito para ser vivido a dois. Par. Um eu e um você. Já vi casais que vivem como amigos, já vi casais que não querem realmente amor terno. Mas nunca um casal como nós dois, que não quer nada além de distância... 

Nunca fui de ser ovelha negra, e te odiei desde o segundo que me obrigou a ser. 

Não sei descrever o que foi ver minha mãe chorar, sem entender, enquanto eu pegava minha mala e entrava com você no apartamento. Os pais não são preparados para nos ver falhar, Kyungsoo, porque não há falhas! Ela estava crente que eu a largaria na porta sem dar tchau por estar ocupado demais em te beijar, como foi com Baekhyun. Ela estava se preparando para me dar um abraço e me ver correr para dentro para te encontrar. Ela queria que eu talvez chorasse também, e dissesse que ficaria bem, e que ela podia deixar eu me virar sozinho de agora para frente. 

Mas eu estava em choque quando chegamos aqui. Estava em choque por ter me deixado do lado de fora para pegar minhas coisas enquanto subia com as suas, e por não ter tido a coragem de trocar uma palavra que fosse com os seus sogros. Céus eu te odeio tanto por isso. 

Te odeio também por nunca mais conseguir conversar com minha mãe sem ser aos prantos. Ela me liga, eu me encolho, você passa por mim sem querer saber se estou sofrendo ou não. Eu digo a ela que não tem como te ganhar. Ela me diz, chorosa, que um dia eu vou conseguir.

Tenho que conseguir. Não tem outro jeito.

O que você acha? Você se vê um dia sendo alcançado, Kyungsoo? Porque no ponto em que estamos, juro que nunca vou conseguir tirar de você um sorriso sequer. Ou sorver um momento de felicidade que seja. 

“Por que é que você me culpa por isso tudo?” O tom melancólico não deve ter chegado à você. Não deve ter te interessado. Você sempre acaba a conversa sem sequer dar de ombros, me deixa esperando pela resposta como se ela fosse vir em algum momento. Ela nunca vem.

Entre nós só existe essa inquestionável apatia, sempre de você para mim. Sempre nessa mesma direção. 

...

Pendendo com os pés para fora da janela. Foi assim que me encontrei no sábado em que, por fim, decidimos que era melhor recorrer. Liguei para a Centro Municipal de Casais da cidade e marquei um dia e uma hora para conversar com alguém. Eu tremia muito quando pedi por um psicólogo para casais. Tanto tremi que a máquina do outro lado do telefone pediu para que eu repetisse seis ou sete vezes.

Eu me sentia humilhado, céus... Quem é que...? E você do outro lado da sala, encostado na soleira da porta do quarto, me olhava, se perguntando se eu era estúpido. Eu sei que me despreza. Eu conheço o seu asco. 

Notei que me detesta tanto que sequer senta no sofá que eu escolhi. Você só toca no que é seu, como que para não ser contaminado. E eu te acho um babaca, Kyungsoo... Talvez, por estar tão louco para me livrar dessa situação, eu terminei a chamada com uma data marcada para dali um mês. 

O tempo sempre passou meio lento, como se arrastasse o quanto pudesse para nunca chegar onde eu queria chegar. Arrastou até aquela sala em que te conheci e passou  _ tão lento  _ até que ambos tivéssemos vinte e um anos… Mas eu nunca havia passado por um tempo tão conturbado quanto naquele mês.

Horas mortas, Kyungsoo.

As noites tão lentas e vazias que sentia que de olhos fechados, permanecia acordado durante a noite toda. Minuto por minuto passava tendo exatos sessenta segundos. Cada hora tinha exatos sessenta minutos. Doze horas durava doze horas. Mas os dias corriam enquanto eu estava fora.

Assim eu me enfiei em todos os projetos que pude para não ter que ver a realidade que estava vivendo. Quis esquecer que eu era uma falha. Enfiei minha cara nos estudos e no estágio, me joguei sem pena nessa lama que é o mundo lá fora. Não era tão denso e cansativo quanto nossa casa. Ao menos me sufocava o suficiente para eu ter a verdadeira sensação de que iria morrer.

Eu odeio a forma como você me faz flutuar em incertezas. Eu gosto de ter onde me segurar, então estar nessa situação me enlouquecia dia após dia. O tempo que eu passava fora, no entanto, passavam numa fração curtinha de segundos. Quando eu chegava em casa outra vez, tinha que olhar para essa sua cara e conviver com isso.

Conviver com seus olhos seguindo-me vez ou outra pela casa, quietos, enquanto eu me arrastava para algum lugar. Conviver com sua louça na pia e o calor que deixava nos lençóis. Dormir na mesma cama é estranho quando não dá pra saber quem diabos está ali do lado.

Você, incompatibilidade, é como um fantasma que eu tenho plena ciência que vive na minha casa. Como alguém que morou ali há tempos e foi morto de forma doentia. Eu sei que está ali, eu só não sei quem é você, o que você quer e o que precisa para livrar nós dois desse incômodo.

Talvez você possa me dar um sinal? Um aceno? 

Ei, você pode me ouvir? 

Eu acho que não. 

Não, acho que não.

...

Eu estava pensando, naquela noite anterior à fatídica visita, que eu gostava de quando você sentava perto da parede com suas meias furadas e... ficava ali. 

Não sei, há coisas que gostamos de observar e são estéticas. Simplesmente bonito. Não é o suficiente para unir um casal. Te achar atraente não te faz melhor do que você é, assim como também não te faz gostar de mim, então eu nunca te disse isso. 

A visita já era fatídica desde que foi marcada, estou pontuando agora. Todos os dias eu me deitava por um curto momento, cansado, antes de ter de me levantar e me ajeitar para o trabalho. Às vezes no sofá da sala, às vezes na cama, às vezes deitava a cabeça contra as bancadas da cozinha. 

Se eu jurar agora que choro muito pouco e que costumo guardar tudo para mim mesmo, você vai dizer que estou mentindo. Sei que vai. Você presenciou um desses choros irregulares e fora de hora e de contexto. O da cozinha, ainda por cima. Recostado contra a parede que dividia do restante do apartamento aquele corredorzinho revoltante, você enfiou as mãos nos bolsos daquela calça horrorosa que veste às vezes e ficou olhando.

“Isso te alimenta? O ódio que as pessoas sentem por si mesmas quando ficam perto de você?” Eu questionei. No seu rosto, a primeira reação que te causei ao visível foi um sorriso presunçoso, como se eu estivesse falando desse assunto do qual não conheço e você tivesse uma formação inteira nele. 

“Você é o único que se sente assim.” 

Talvez fosse verdade. Talvez o resto do mundo conversasse e risse com você. Talvez todo mundo visse outro Kyungsoo.

Se eu nunca tivesse te conhecido, Kyungsoo, você teria sido melhor para mim? 

“Se você tivesse me conhecido antes, em algum outro lugar... Você me odiaria ainda assim depois que fizéssemos um par?” Você fez menção de sair do cômodo naquele instante, mas não permiti. Com um movimento brusco para limpar as lágrimas, eu me estiquei para te segurar pela blusa. Você puxou o braço com igual grosseria, ninguém gosta de ser segurado desse jeito. Mas se te chamasse, você não ia atender. “Só me faz entender se o problema sou eu.”

“Eu não ia te conhecer antes. Sem chance. Para de fantasiar.”

... 

Eu não sei o que acontece comigo. Mas há sempre esse momento do dia que tudo parece ficar pesado demais. Eu não tenho vontade de ir tomar banho e de trocar de roupa. Nem de me levantar. Eu sinto vontade de deitar e aceitar que as coisas nunca vão ficar melhores que naquele conjunto de minutos. 

É um sentimento estranho, como a euforia que acomete o corpo quando estamos realmente felizes, que nos faz tremer e sorrir tanto, mas tendo a mágoa como combustível. Não chega a queimar, apesar disso. Não estoura. Não faz barulho. Nem dói mesmo. 

Sentado nas cadeiras daquela sala vazia, eu sentia isso. Você sente isso também? Deve ter sentido quando me conheceu. 

Paredes brancas, rodapés em madeira cinzenta, quase azul. No centro da sala, uma mesa de vidro com um pote de balinhas coloridas já murchas. Num canto, o filtro de água cria uma daquelas bolhas repentinas de tempos em tempos, mas eu não me assusto. É irrelevante. 

Eu cutuco o cantinho das unhas. Não, não costumo roer as unhas como você faz, mas acabei por puxar uma cutícula até o limite, rasguei a pele do dedo e ardia como o inferno. De relance, olhei para seus dedos pousados nos braços da cadeira nesse azul que meia o verde. Os cantos puxados sempre em cicatrização, eu vejo as manchinhas vermelhas sob a pele fina que uma hora você arrancou. Me dá aflição. 

Que hora você tira para roer as unhas, Kyungsoo? Nunca o vi fazer. 

Você dirá que é porque não olho para você o tempo todo. Realmente não olho. Eu tenho medo de ir olhando e olhando e em algum momento, achar algo em você que eu realmente gosto. Algo que acabe me cativando.

E tu, tu não te tornarás responsável por isso nem que eu implore.

Mas naquele momento pensei que não deveria haver nada em você por que eu fosse me apaixonar, então acabei te encarando de perto. 

Meu peito, Kyungsoo, eu só sinto quando fecho os olhos e paro de ocupar espaço com o mundo ao redor. Deve ser isso que dá medo à noite? Nós apagamos as luzes, sacrificamos a visão. O tato eleva. Nós podemos sentir o coração batendo de forma saudável e nos assustamos com isso, confundimos com medo. Nós não nos acostumamos a deixar nosso coração bater.

Olhar para você foi como fechar os olhos em todas as vezes que me deitei, indisposto a ser importante. Eu senti a taquicardia, aquela comoção intensa. Como se o prédio inteiro estivesse desabando, ou como se eu mesmo não fosse aguentar. O fluxo intenso do sangue nas minhas mãos, nas minhas pálpebras e passando nos ouvidos. Minha boca seca, e a falta de meios para respirar. 

Com sutileza, o mundo realmente desabou sobre mim, Kyungsoo. Eu só finjo que não e que meu coração não bate de forma dolorida. Porque é como lembrar-se de que tem um nariz: depois que noto que está doendo, passa a doer tanto que, por muito tempo, se torna impossível voltar a ignorar.

E santa é a ignorância.

...

Detestei meu nome naquele minuto. A assistente conjugal veio até a porta com o pedido em mãos para nos chamar. Ela trabalhava sozinha, tão poucos eram seus problemas. Do consultório haviam saído um casal que entrou quando chegamos. Duas garotas com olhos marejados e uma discussão acalorada, dessas que eu queria poder ter.

Queria poder fazer drama assim, Kyungsoo... Gritar meu ódio por você no seu rosto, te fazer se odiar tanto quanto te odeio, mas... não foi assim que aconteceu. Simplesmente não foi. Você nunca me deixou fazer drama. Seu silêncio me calou também. 

Quem precisa de jantar a luz de velas com o tanto de sapos que me fez engolir?

Um olhar dela para nós dois e a distância que tínhamos um do outro. Ela deve ter duvidado que fossemos um casal, talvez os outros dois tivessem ido ao banheiro. Nos erguemos para entrar e ela notou que não seria um dia de trabalho comum. 

As outras duas se enfiaram num cenário de traição. Acharia um absurdo sem fim, se eu mesmo não estivesse na merda. Por algum motivo que não posso concluir agora, eu pensava naquele instante que um distúrbio como o delas era mais comum que aquele pelo qual estávamos passando. 

Pensei que entraríamos no consultório e tudo acabaria, Kyungsoo... Estava com uma esperança imensa de que ela fosse notar quão incompatíveis éramos nós dois;

“Não existe algo como isso, vocês são perfeitamente complementares. O sistema nunca vai falhar, a chance sequer é considerável.”

Que mandaria, então, nossos chips para análise;

“Não há análise, já foi resetado. De agora para frente, ele será preenchido com suas melhores memórias.”

O meu permanecerá vazio, então? Que dissesse que o problema era na cabeça do Kyungsoo, ou na minha. Eu talvez tivesse uma segunda personalidade que o afugentava enquanto esta dormia?

“Vocês são um casal perfeitamente saudável. Acredito que devam construir esse relacionamento com mais afinco. Vocês não estão focando no objetivo principal. Não é todo casal que está preparado para ter um amor cheio de confissões e romance no início. Mas vocês precisam notar que o sistema junta pessoas que serão amadas e amarão uma a outra por tudo o que elas são e que o objetivo é construir uma vida. Não há para quê ter pressa...”

“Não gosto dele. Não há um jeito de separar?” Kyungsoo, você nunca, nunca foi um homem de tentar amenizar as coisas. Também não liga se olhar para os outros e ver que causou um apocalipse.

“Não... Não há como dividir a vida de uma pessoa de mais de vinte e um anos de sua alma gêmea. É extremamente cruel, eu não consigo imaginar por que está me perguntando isso.” Ela realmente devia saber, era para isso que estava ali. Olhava para mim, para os meus olhos marejados, ainda que seu queixo se voltasse para você. Como se tivesse medo de tirar de você a atenção, mas também não conseguisse prendê-la ali. “Você não consegue ver que esse seu desgosto não é recíproco? Uma das bases das almas gêmeas é ter noção completa de que vai machucar alguém que é importante para você, então a busca por ser bom é individual. Olhe um pouco mais para sua alma gêmea, abra-se. Não estrague duas vidas pelo egoísmo de ser único.”

Saímos de lá sem verdadeiros resultados. Não havia nada de errado, porque nada estava realmente certo. Bagunça inorganizável. 

Saímos de lá com a velha conclusão de que as coisas não encaixam entre nós, duas peças que não se complementam de nenhuma forma. Só por causa de você, Kyungsoo.

Porque você não tem uma alma gêmea, você é uma alma filha única e fica por isso mesmo.

... 

Os dias se passaram naquele ano num navegar sem bússola. Trabalhando mais que o necessário, me cansando o suficiente para ter noites curtas. Não sei se a assistente estava certa naquela nossa curta sessão, mas ninguém que compartilha um quarto e uma cama por tanto tempo consegue se obrigar a não conversar de todo, Kyungsoo... Foi por isso que passamos a conversar.

Que dia é hoje? Amanhã eu tenho que ir ao correio. 

Hoje é seu aniversário? Hmm... 

Por que não me disse que ia chover? 

Dar de ombros. Dar de ombros o tempo inteiro. 

Você quer café? Você realmente não quer café? Que banda é essa? Por que você gosta disso?

Isso passou semana passada também... Pulp Fiction... Não gosto do jeito que fizeram essa cena. 

Para de drama. Vai tomar banho ou não? Posso ir?

Cadê a toalha? 

Você largou ela em cima da cama. 

E olhares esporádicos, como se queimasse me olhar. Tão rápidos que, se piscasse, perderia. Nas horas vagas, eles se ocupavam em se voltar para o chão o tempo inteiro, ou para o lado de fora, ou ainda para as paredes.

Mas vez ou outra eles se ocupavam em tirar uma prova pequena do que eram os meus. Por um ano, isso pareceu suficiente. 

... 

Sempre gostei de ter as coisas aos montes, Kyungsoo. Fazer coleções, ainda que nunca as terminasse. Queria ter todos os modelos de cartas de um jogo, e todos os álbuns de tal grupo, e experimentar todos os sabores de pipoca de micro-ondas de todas as marcas que existiam. Colecionar assim, besteiras do dia a dia, só por conhecer. 

Me forcei a colecionar suas migalhas. Fiz um diário. 

No dia vinte e sete você me olhou por um tempo longo, por todo o tempo que não olhei de volta. 

No dia vinte e oito você esqueceu de odiar minha banda favorita e, quando cheguei em casa, ela tocava no cd player já numa das últimas músicas. 

No dia vinte e nove você fez jantar para dois, ainda que eu ainda não estivesse em casa para pedir que fizesse para mim também.

No dia trinta e um você não fugiu quando me encostei na janela ao seu lado. Nós vimos juntos os fogos, com nossos braços se encostando, e eu vi você sorrir para algo que não era uma piada de extremo humor negro na televisão.

Você não é detestável, Kyungsoo. Eu realmente odiava que fizesse tão difícil olhar para mim. Odiava que fizesse parecer que gostar de mim é tão difícil. Mas gostar de você também é e você sempre soube disso, não é?

Na madrugada do primeiro dia daquele ano, nós não dormimos. Depois de assistir os fogos e de cansar de ouvir as músicas de fim da ano, você se sentou de costas para a janela, no chão, onde você gosta de sentar, e eu não quis distância enquanto pudesse te ter. Minha migalhinhas eu passei a guardar com carinho, Kyungsoo.

E nós conversamos pela primeira vez sobre coisas que não eram nós dois, e foi indo, e indo noite à fora, espetando um peixe com ervas mal temperado e arroz também insatisfatório. Kyungsoo, eu gosto de maneira imensurável das suas opiniões fortes. Suas certezas. Você me faz acreditar no que quer que for.

Achei que dessa vez ouvir a santa sapiência era o suficiente para você deixar a porta aberta, de olhos vidrados no seu rosto eu me deixei carregar por céus poluídos e lagos escuros, aproveitei para mergulhar devagarinho em direção à sua boca, mas nem chegou a encostar. Gosto da autenticidade dos seus sustos, Kyungsoo, porque fazem parecer que todo o resto do seu comportamento é uma farsa. Ainda assim, senti que depois de me dar um novelo de esperanças, puxei o tapete de debaixo dos nossos pés e derrubei com força a aura que nós criamos, o fio de cumplicidade. Me pergunto se você se decepcionou comigo ou me entendeu errado... Seus olhos brilhavam em vermelho para a minha cara de idiota. 

“Você já parou para pensar que eu nunca escolhi isso para mim? Eu não me cadastrei nessa merda.” Você brigou comigo. Você brigou  _ comigo.  _ Logo eu, que também não te cadastrei nessa merda. 

Depois de tanto tempo tentando me acostumar com o descaso e fazer das oportunidades um avanço, Kyungsoo, sentir retroceder todos os passos não partiu meu coração. Mas muniu minha paciência. Outra vez, eu teria que empilhar tijolo com tijolo para você soprar tudo com escárnio. Toda vez que botava uma lasanha congelada no forno para dividir com você, e toda vez que guardava suas roupas sem você implicar, e toda vez que ligava no canal que você queria, assim como toda vez que você fez hora extra para pagar o meu ônibus para o estágio e toda vez que comprava ketchup que só eu gostava e fazia o favor de ajustar o botijão de gás para eu não me explodir enquanto você estava fora.

Me vi perdendo as pequenas coisas todas de novo. Um selinho que não aconteceu não devia valer tanto.

“Kyungsoo, ninguém faz nenhum cadastro para sofrer... Ou será que nós fizemos essa merda de “cadastro” na hora da reencarnação? Eu devo ter pensado “foda-se, eu quero ser completamente miserável da próxima vez. Já fui uma idosa tranquila, que tal nunca na minha vida conseguir ter um pouquinho de amor que seja, na próxima? Nem nunca perder a porra da minha virgindade porque minha alma gêmea é um cuzão do caralho?" Eu não me cadastrei por você, Kyungsoo, não mesmo. Nunca cliquei na porra do Mercado Livre e falei “Uau! Um Kyungsoo de merda para me humilhar todos os dias, como vai ser divertido!!" Vai se foder. Vai se foder! Você não quer me beijar, que se dane! Ao menos me fala o que diabos você quer que eu faça, eu estou cansado de você e do seu mistério. Eu estou tão preso à você quanto você está a mim, você já parou para pensar nisso? Eu vou arranjar um gato e foda-se o que você acha sobre o cheiro de xixi, ele vai mijar a casa inteira e eu estou pouco me fodendo.”

Quem marchou dessa vez fui eu, ainda que a guerra continuasse perdida. Fui dormir no meu sofá, pensando que os rachaçados se acolhem, e me retraí numa bola, sentindo que nunca deveria ter saído de dentro de mim mesmo. Nunca, nunca devia ter tentado te alcançar lá fora. 

Daí com as horas notei que talvez fosse tudo diferente. Eu tenho dois olhos que emolduram o mundo, pelos quais eu vejo uma pequena parcela do que é a realidade. Não consegui parar de pensar, molhando meu travesseiro com lágrimas escapadiças, em como seus olhos não eram tão vermelhos quando cuspi minha dor de um ano de frustrações de forma tão cruel. 

Ninguém no mundo devia estar passando um fim de ano tão solitário. Nem meu irmão, nem meus pais, nem meus amigos, nem eu e nem você também. Não devia estar sozinho na cama, ainda que eu soubesse que você provavelmente estaria satisfeito. Principalmente porque seus olhos abrandaram, Kyungsoo, de vermelho para amarelo, para rosa, para azul, e você sorriu para os rodapés, esticando-se inabalado quando eu fui embora.

Eu sei que te magoei, me entristece que você goste tanto disso. E no final das contas, notei que você odeia a si mesmo provavelmente mais do que me odeia. Talvez você já não me odeie tanto assim. Até porque você gosta de deitar para assistir televisão, mas meu sofá amarelo como girassóis é insuportavelmente desconfortável. Tão desconfortável que eu mesmo nunca mais deitei ali.

...

No dia um, surpreendentemente, você me contou tudo. Que sua mãe já tinha um filho que gostava mais, quando nasceu, e que sempre fez questão de dizer que preferia nunca ter tido outro. E que não gosta realmente de sentir que alguém o dá atenção, porque não acha que merece (e, nas meias palavras e silêncios, notei que te traz desconforto) . Você também não sabe amar os outros, e não sabe se quer aprender. Você sabe que não é fácil para ninguém no mundo ver algo de bom em você, porque nunca teve e nunca foi construído. 

Agora você já não quer construir mais, também, e está tudo bem. Eu disse que está tudo bem. Não é difícil conviver com você. Já não é complicado. Talvez naquele fim de ano solitário tenha sido, tão difícil que implorei para você abrir a boca e me falar as coisas. Meses e meses depois, eu juro, já entendi que não quer ser acordado para tomar café e que não está nem aí se são três da manhã. Já entendi que não gosta de pendurar nada atrás da porta, e que não gosta de cães ou gatos ou peixes ou periquitos. Já entendi que, não, você não quer um pouquinho do bolo de chocolate que eu fiz e que está muito bom, porque você não gosta de doces.

Você gosta do amargor de ser sozinho e de ser deixado quieto, Kyungsoo, e tudo bem. 

Eu entendo, eu juro. 

Mas você pode dar mais espacinhos e permissões para eu estar ao seu lado enquanto estiver sozinho? 

...

“Eu me guardei para você.”

“O quê?”

Você me olhou com cara de quem não tinha ouvido direito, provavelmente pensando que tinha chegado alguma coisa do correio. Algo que eu tinha guardado para você. Era uma das raras, raras vezes que você sentou-se no sofá comigo, talvez porque estava frio demais para jogar-se no tapete. Gosto dos invernos, Kyungsoo. Gosto de como você os odeia, e da forma como, provavelmente inconscientemente, passa a fazer tudo um centímetro mais perto de mim.

“Você já teve alguém que não fosse um estranho para você?” A pergunta murmurada o fez erguer a sobrancelha, mas não realmente de forma impaciente. As conversas aconteciam, infelizmente. Você teve que aprender a lidar e eu jamais pediria desculpas por isso, ainda mais por saber que se alimenta delas tanto quanto eu.

“Onde exatamente você quer chegar?”

“Você disse que não gosta de beijar estranhos.” Nossos olhos se encontraram, também numa das raras vezes, enquanto eu tremia por debaixo do casaco por motivos que não o frio. “Eu ainda sou um estranho para você?”

Andei esperando meses em busca do momento propício para perguntá-lo. Não seria a primeira vez que eu demonstraria que queria tentar me aproximar de você com outro sentido, Kyungsoo, mas me senti insistente por ser tão óbvio que não iria me responder. 

“Ninguém pediu para você se guardar, Sehun.” Você riu. “Você fez isso porque quis. Devia ter dormido e beijado todo mundo.”

“Agora vai fazer falta…” 

Não foi exatamente uma reclamação, mas uma constatação, ao que me virei para encarar o filme fingindo interesse até que me sentisse confortável para ir esconder meu constrangimento em outro lugar. 

Mas hora ou outra, meus olhos foram puxados para o seu rosto de novo, contornando com uma sede vergonhosa a curva dos seus lábios. Quanto tempo eu não me revirei na cama, imaginando como era ser tocado por outra pessoa? Você é uma junção cruel das coisas que eu gosto. Da boca farta às costas levemente e constantemente curvadas. A pele suave e os cílios curtos. Tão vidrado que quase não notei quando você me encarou também, só percebi rápido o suficiente para fechar os olhos quando encostou a boca na minha, erguendo meu queixo.

A primeira vez foi dura, sem jeito. Deixei você parar por alguns segundos e pensar se ia embora me deixando a ver navios como sempre ou se ficava. Molhei o lábio em expectativa para a segunda vez que eu queria, e que foi depositada com um tom quase desconhecido. Nada tinha o mesmo gosto que o beijo. E foi se repetindo num infindo de reticências, de esperas. Será que você beijaria mais uma vez? E beijava. Às vezes tocando a língua na minha de um jeito que eu nunca conseguira nem sequer imaginar que me deixaria tão idiota.

Eu gosto do estilo da sua sensualidade, Kyungsoo. A forma como você já tem o ar da dominância estabelecido o tempo todo. A forma como quietamente vai deitando sua presa no sofá até que ela esteja com o pescoço à mercê e beija sua pele com uma suavidade que rende. O risinho, sabe-se lá de quê (mas que parece nervosismo), que solta à curva dos meus ombros. Meu desejo batera no teto das minhas baixas expectativas naquela noite. Amoleci com aquela bagunça experimental que consistia em sua palma descendo direto para o meio das minhas pernas. Esfregava minha intimidade, por cima do meu pior moletom velho de dormir, e me deleitei da primeira vez em toda a nossa relação que permitiu-se compartilhar o espaço pessoal comigo. 

Não durei nada em suas mãos, mas você estava mirando na minha sensibilidade excessiva.

Você não é romântico, Kyungsoo. Assim como não espero romantismo de supermercados e de vinhos baratos, assim como não espero romantismo num pôr do sol nublado e sem cores, assim como não espero nos seus quadros monocromáticos e nos prédios. Nem um pingo de romance recai sobre mim, mas a atenção…

A atenção por si só me satisfaz quase mais que o fato de você estar me tocando. É isso que me envergonha.

…

Em algum momento depois disso tudo, desse mar de egoísmos, passei a fazer comparações desnecessárias para concluir alguma coisa sobre nós dois, Kyungsoo. 

Que as ondas são perturbações, então nós fomos tsunamis um para o outro. Doloroso e devastador, inundando velhas certezas de formas que elas se tornaram irreconhecíveis. E quando volta a ser onda e tudo se revela diferente, a gente acaba tendo que reconstruir. 

Nessa, pensei nos pares. Nos casais de dois. Sempre dois, dois, dois, esqueci que todo dois é feito de um e um. (Nem sempre, mas em casos como o nosso). Um, um. Eu sou um, você é outro, e nós somos inigualáveis. 

Sabe, pensei que ser a alma gêmea de alguém fosse dar-se com a realidade de que há alguém que te completa e desde esse momento mágico, tornar-se completo. Mas aconteceu um dia de eu receber Baekhyun e Minseok em casa e notar que são pessoas distintas que tornaram-se espelhos com o passar do tempo. 

Agora Minseok até tem a mesma cor de cabelo que Baekhyun, mas ele disse que não notou nisso de início, ele só gostou da cor e decidiu pintar. E eles sentam do mesmo jeito, e comem as mesmas coisas. Até gostam da mesma marca de miojo, aquela que Baekhyun costumava detestar.

Yixing e Jongin fazem dança juntos. Yifan e Junmyeon compraram dois buldogues pequenos, franceses ou ingleses eu não sei.

Não sei porque acabei devaneando sobre isso. Mas sei que um e um são ímpares.

Ímpares. Faz parecer que não vai nunca formar um par. Mas e aí, Kyungsoo? Eu fui contando as coisas. Um e um, quando se somam, fazem um par: dois. Três e três fazem um par: seis. Cinco e cinco também fazem um par. Todos esses números que acreditam seres impareáveis, se juntam com outro impareável, fazem um maldito par.

Exatamente como eu e você. 

Acho que aconteceu quando desisti de te querer para mim como se fosse minha posse, como se fosse necessidade minha te ter imediatamente. Você não gosta de ser preso. Eu gosto da sua liberdade.

Gosto quando encosta na janela para tomar ar e para ver a chuva caindo lá fora. Gosto até dessa coragem que te acomete e te faz subir na borda dela, sentar ali como se não houvesse andares e andares te separando da rua movimentada. Eu gosto de te ver andar pela casa, e de te pegar já adormecido, às vezes eu gosto de saber que você está acordado enquanto eu durmo. 

Aconteceu de eu me apaixonar profundamente por alguém que não sou eu. Por rituais e rotinas e pela distinção enorme. Gostei de te soltar e te deixar viver. Então eu posso te observar e as horas passam. 

Não, eu ainda odeio você nos mais variados sentidos. Há coisas que eu aprecio, mas há faces suas que me machucam profundamente. Quando você me dá as costas e me deixa com as minhas dúvidas, quando você se nega a facilitar e todo um passado de réplicas insuficientes e de desafetos incoerentes. Me pergunto se você também faz listas de coisas que gosta em mim e que odeia, ou se escolhe a apatia (ou, ainda, se é a apatia que de domina sem te avisar). 

Você gosta de mim agora que eu não te quero com essa insistência insensata, você me disse, um dia, sem eu precisar perguntar. Três anos depois da primeira vez nos vimos. Agora você fala comigo, agora eu não procuro um outro sentido em tudo o que sai da sua boca. Agora você respira, já que eu não te sufoco. 

Ímpar, Kyungsoo, não costuma se juntar com Par para fazer um par. Não combina querer com não querer. Não combina eu querer ser dois e você ainda ser um. Dá um três desencaixado, um excesso que ninguém suporta. Demorou um tanto para eu entender. 

Você disse que não gostava de mim, e, quer saber, eu também não gostava. Detestava o quanto eu me prendia em querer no imediato. Era horrível não ter na hora o que eu esperei por vinte e um anos. 

Faz um sentido danado, é só botar a conta no papel. 

... 

“Eu não te odiava antes. Eu só gosto mais agora.” 

...

Ninguém nunca fez uma lista de coisas das quais esteve errado antes, Kyungsoo. Eu não vou fazer uma agora. São tantas... Eu me canso de pensar.

Não sei o que perdemos nesse raciocínio sobre ser alma gêmea de alguém. Sei que, de uns tempos para cá, as coisas vêm parecendo não ter sentido. 

Parece desconexo juntar dois estranhos e eles se amarem tanto desde o início, mas damos certo quando tudo acontece. Damos certo assistindo o mesmo canal, e gostamos do mesmo tanto de pó de café e açúcar. Eu entendo. Você entende. O silêncio passa a não ser um fantasma me perseguindo quando eu ouço sua respiração e noto que você está ali, existindo, vivendo por si mesmo, sendo você. 

Se você tivesse morrido antes dos vinte e um, eu teria sido pareado com outro alguém. Me aflige pensar nisso às vezes, pensar que não seria você do outro lado da cama ou no outro canto do cômodo. Eu sinto que veria você pendurado na janela ou sentado em cima da mesa de jantar mesmo se fosse outro alguém comigo, um fantasma de quem deveria ter sido de verdade e por quem eu acabaria, inevitavelmente, muito mais apaixonado (e permaneceria sem poder beijar quando bem entendesse). Eu sinto que nenhum outro alguém realmente encaixaria aqui. 

Não sei se ainda imagino que exista alguém que me complete. Completar no quê? Eu sequer sei onde falta. Às vezes até me canso dos meus excessos.

... 

Acaba sendo impossível fazer outra pessoa feliz, Kyungsoo. Você sabe disso melhor do que eu. Você soube lá atrás, quando deu seu melhor e permaneceu sendo mais ou menos detestável. As pessoas detestáveis têm seu lugar no mundo, no final.

Eu não sei o que me pôs junto com você. Talvez você saiba, ainda que nunca vá dizer. Depois de olhar muito para você, e de te ouvir falar que não conseguiu fazer nem sua mãe feliz, eu notei que, poxa, você me adicionou em um tanto. Eu sei que ser um saco é questão de ponto de vista. Por quanto tempo eu fui um saco para você? 

A gente ficou junto no final porque para minhas altas exigências, ninguém ia ser bom o suficiente.

Para suas baixas expectativas, ninguém ia gostar de dividir a vida. 

Então combina ser um e um e formar esse dois de gente ímpar. 

A gente não se completa porra nenhuma. A gente só tá junto porque somos extremamente impareáveis.

E eu gosto disso, de uma forma quase inexplicável.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Como eu disse lá em cima, essa fanfic é um pouquinho complicada kafksdjk Não sei se concordam. Enfim, como alguns outros trabalhos meus (e eu adoro fazer esse tipo de história), essa abre espaço para variadas interpretações e discussões, e eu estou muuuito aberta a ouvir sobre o que vocês pensaram. Seria uma honra para mim <3  
> Obrigada se você chegou até aqui! Vou estar migrando várias fanfics do Spirit para cá ao longo desse mês, meu user é o mesmo por lá e no twitter. Me sigam <3  
> https://twitter.com/fkasonumber


End file.
